


Into Inevitability

by Erelani



Series: Out of Arlathan [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Avvar, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Courtship, Dalish Elves, F/M, Fate, First Kiss, First Time Together, Flirting, Fluff, Foreplay, Freeform, Heavy Petting, Intimacy, Jealousy, Kissing, Letters, Love Letters, Orgasm, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erelani/pseuds/Erelani
Summary: Part 4 of my  Out of Arlathan series.Erelani Lavellan and Cullen Rutherford have finally overcome their obstacles, have worked through some awkward misunderstandings. Both adorably awkward and shy, how will their relationship progress, now they are finally together and with a world to save. And can anything get in the way of true love?Exploring the softer side and the beginnings of a new relationship together, romance, fluff and smut to come.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Out of Arlathan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120200
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. As the sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> So this was made as part of a works, whilst you dont have to have read the others (these are my first works, so I have slowly progressed throughout.) it can help explain a lot of their behavior and thinking. 
> 
> Anyway, I dont profess to be good at this at all, its merely a hobby. Where I share my writing and hope at least someone else can enjoy it. Please be kind.
> 
> Enough rambling, I hope you enjoy. Thanks to the lockdown, I should be far more productive, so bookmark for regular updates! And kudos and comments really make me smile, so thank you! <3 Stay Safe and Love your Commander! <3

As the golden rays of the new days light chased the dark shadows of night away Cullen Rutherford Commander of the Inquisitions forces, slowly opened his eyes taking in not only in the unfamiliar surroundings but the Dalish beauty cocooned within his protective embrace. Drawing in a deep breath, and letting out a contented sigh he held her tightly as she slept. For the first time in years he had slept soundly, without nightmares and the terror of his past to haunt him. In as long as his memory could recall he had never felt contentment and peace like this, like he had finally found home and belonging.

Cullen’s gaze drifted around the space. The room was warm, the roaring fire from the previous night was little more than a few glowing embers now. Her chamber in the tower was enormous and he recalled how she had truly felt unworthy of such a grand space, pleading with the ambassador Lady Josephine to give her a small room or at least let her share. But the ambassador had been steadfast in her need to cement Inquisitor Erelani Lavellan’s station and status. He often wondered if she had ever been truly happy up here all alone. Though it was clear she had been busy. There were books and trinkets along every inch of surface. Dalish tapestries and works of colourful art adorned the plain stone walls. Wildflowers were dotted around in large terracotta vases, bringing fragrance, colour and life to the otherwise inert cold space. Erelani had made it a home.

A mere twenty-four hours ago Cullen would not have believed the turn in fate. That the woman who had stolen his heart all those months ago in the snowy haze of Haven would be in his arms, The same woman who he had spectacularly misread, then pushed away. Not only had she forgiven his utterly foolish misunderstandings and behaviour but she actually felt the same way. Despite the odds and everything that had stood in their way, they were both were they should have been all along.

Cullen listened to the soft rise and fall of her breath, each second together he spent in awe. Her shiny chocolate coloured hair tumbled down in soft waves over her shoulders. She looked like a goddess there laying before him, he almost felt like an unworthy imposter. He pushed those feelings down and tried to accept, what they could now share. Without thought or reason his long calloused finger gently traced the delicate branches of her Vallaslin that danced upon her high cheekbones. The warm brown ink, was almost the same shade as the delicate splattering of freckles upon her pert nose. He grinned broadly as her nose and ear seemed to twitch in unison at his touch.

“Good Morning” she simpered, her smile now beaming yet her eyes closed. He pulled his hand away, before placing a soft kiss upon her brow.

Cullen watched as her eyelids slowly flickered open, revealing her large and warm olive eyes, the flecks of gold sparkling in the dim light.

“Yes it is!” he agreed, his crooked grin pulling up tightly on his scarred lip.

Erelani smiled deeper, unable to contain her grin.

“I’m so glad you stayed” she said before reaching for the thick coverlet and pulling it up over them both.

“Can we stay here forever?” she continued whilst putting her head upon his chest. She breathed in deeply savouring the feel of the smooth black tunic he had worn the night before. His heart thumped wildly in his chest, letting her know that he too was as excited and nervous to finally be here together like this. In such an intimate way, both unsure of how to proceed in this new, unfamiliar and exciting territory.

“I am not letting you go until I know I’m not dreaming” he declared before squeezing her further into his chest.

“ I wonder how long our peace will last?” she laughed as he embraced her tightly.

Creators he smelt amazing, musky, a hint of leather, with oakmoss and elderflower his trademark scent. But closer to him now there was something else, something new an exotic spicy citric heady scent that made her stomach flip in delight . Cullen looked incredible; his normally immaculately coiffed hair was now a dishevelled crown of loose curls making him look far from the stern commander the inquisition knew. His soft amber eyes alert and soulful, gazed at her expectantly. But the scar pulled up dangerously seductive upon his most kissable lips caused her stomach to flutter and her heart to race. Erelani felt her cheeks flush as her mind wondered what it would feel like to kiss him again. The passionate kiss they had shared last night was quiet unlike anything she had ever experienced, the need and urgency was so powerful, she had wondered how they had been able to stop and talk about everything as they had done.

It was as if he had read her mind, or the flushing of her cheeks and long elvhen ears gave her away. Either way she didn’t stop him when he took her cheek in his hand and bought his face closer.

“Well we have yet to be disturbed…. May I?” he asked, seemingly far more confident than her, as his face came up parallel to hers.

Erelani did not hesitate, she reciprocated, softly kissing his lips and eliciting a small happy sigh. Cullen deepened this kiss his hand gently cupping her face lovingly. It was a different kind of kiss than they had shared last night. Cullen was tender and loving and seemed more controlled this time. They savoured each moment, exploring the other, the new sensations and feelings bring them closer than ever before. His soft lips quickened the pace as his tongue delved deeper with more need. Erelani felt her heartbeat quicken further and with a newfound confidence pushed him on to his back and into the plush mattress before laying part way over his chest and running her fingers through his hair. Cullen gazed up at her, his heart hammering too. This was all so new and exciting for them both. She simply smirked back before lunging forward with intent and kissing him deeply. Cullen groaned into her mouth as she gently tugged his hair. Cullen found his hands respond in kind, his strong palms and fingers gliding from her jaw to her hairline and ears.

The sensation was electric, sending pulses of pleasure to her most intimate parts.Erelani could not contain her arousal as Cullen’s fingers slid up her sensitive long ears. She let out a gasp and shudder of excitement that made her whole-body twitch, an incident she had not intended to happen so quickly. Cullen immediately withdrew blushing wildly.

“Did I hurt you?” I’m sorry!” he stuttered embarrassed by his not yet clear blunder.

Erelani’s face turned scarlet. “You didn’t do anything wrong” she tried to assure through breathless gasps. “Please don’t stop kissing me!” she pleaded.

Cullen looked cautiously worried but nodded before pulling her back down unto him this time trying again, only more slowly and carefully. As his hands slid back into her hair line, they once again grazed the tops of her ears. This time it was unmistakable Erelani visibly shuddered and groaned out loudly before biting her lip and desperately trying to restrain herself.

Cullen pulled back once more; this time more confused than anything else.

“It’s my ears….” she nervously tried to explain as her cheeks blazed under his stare.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked nervously

She coughed, before awkwardly replying “No….erm quite the opposite”

”Sorry , I had no idea!”

“Cullen, don’t apologise truly. I’m just very receptive there” she confessed reassuringly.

Sensing his nervousness and his confidence ebbing she got up and straddled his hips. “Here!” she said gently as she took his hands in hers and led him back to the sensitive long folds of her alien elvhen ears.

His eyes never left hers as she very softly directed his fingers to her barely their lobes. “The closer to the tips, the more sensitive they are” she explained. Before removing her guidance and encouraging him to explore and learn the way her body worked.

Cullen smiled softly, finding his nerve he very gently began to stroke and to touch her there. He watched curiously as her breathing quickened and she tried to remain composed as his long strokes grew bolder and with more purpose. As the caresses drew further up the lengths she began to writhe and squirm into his lap, as the sensations continued to cause her body to respond. Her gasps and soft moans of pleasure filled him with desire. He could feel her heat pressed against him, and his body responded eagerly. Cullen pulled her down onto him and kissed her with a new vigour and drive. Trying hard to keep his composure he flipped her onto her back where he felt some degree of self control. Erelani gasped at the sudden assertive action and felt her own willpower diminish rapidly, she wanted and needed more.

“Inquisitor” came a soft and sudden voice from an uninvited guest at the bottom of her stairs.

“Fenedhis!” Erelani hissed as the mage scrambled to get to her feet, the dress she still wore from the previous night a tangled mass around them both. Panic and surprised by the sudden intrusion she clumsily tried to make her self presentable.

“I’m sorry to disturb, but I have an urgent message for the commander, and well…er.. the Lady Nightingale suggested id find him here” came the apologetic voice of the poor dwarven runner, one of Cullen’s eager and trusted recruits.

The poor recruits gaze did not leave the stone floor as she made her way anxiously inside the chamber.

“I’ll….I’ll just leave it her” she said as she stumbled awkwardly trying to find a place to put it and failing miserably.

“Just give it here and go” growled Cullen as he made his way over to the poor woman and took the document.

Erelani had never seen a dwarf move so fast, recruit Myar was down the stairs and out of the door in seconds. She wondered who now felt more awkward.

“Well I guess, that wraps up our morning. ..Duty calls” she grimaced

Closing the distance between them, he put his hands to her face. “If I could, Id never leave your side again. I still can’t believe this is real” he professed.

“I assure you; it is very real. But I guess it’s time we face the music! Give me a second to put something a little more casual on” she pleaded as she looked down at the beautiful ball gown.

Cullen nodded “You look beautiful, you know. In that and in armour” before taking her small hands in his and pulling her toward him in a sweet and tender kiss.

Once she had quickly changed in her little closet, she walked out with a grin. He was still here in her chambers, she was elated.

“Let’s get this over with then shall we?” he grinned as he took her small hand in his and led her down the long stairs and into the main hall.


	2. Though Ink and parchement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Inquisitor back in the field, her and Cullen find a way to stay in touch.

Erelani had only been gone for a night and already Cullen was pining far more than he would like to admit. Skyhold had always felt wrong without her, but now it felt particularly empty. Thankfully his work load was always a distraction and he concentrated all efforts into his duty. Cullen entered the war room the following evening for the usual debriefings, updates and to discuss any new items. He sensed the atmosphere in the room before he had taken his place beside the huge oak table. Josephine and Leliana were grinning like a pair of mad things. Cullen took a deep breath preparing for the onslaught.

“Commander we were just discussing if it was too early to start printing up wedding invitations?” teased the ambassador doing her best to keep a straight face

Cullen rolled his eyes “Yes, very funny Josey. Can we move on”

“Yes Josey, you should know better than to tease the poor commander” mockingly scolded Leliana in her most authoritative of voices.

“Though, in all seriousness Commander your farewell display wasn’t exactly that discreet with our lovely inquisitor. What’s your official stance?” she continued

“Official stance?.....Well…I….we’ve only just…..”he mumbled the heat rising to his handsome face and giving him an adorably awkward glow.

At this point the pair of tormenters fell into a fit of giggles.

“I see” he grumbled “as I said very funny”

With the pair content they had subjected the poor man to enough they got down to business. The meeting was swift and they kindly spared him anymore ribbing which he greatly appreciated. As the council concluded its business, Leilana handed him a sealed scroll with the Inquisitors personal seal on it.

“This came for you, looks like someone is already missing you” smiled the spymaster. Cullen was surprised to find the seal intact. Evidently some things actually were sacred.

Cullen wasted no time, he quickly wrapped up his duties, before grabbing a quick supper, drinking the tea Erelani insisted on, which he was consequently beginning to enjoy. Before making his way up his creaky ladder and into the solitude of his small chamber. He took his armour off and laid down on his big empty bed. He pulled the scroll out of the pocket, where it had been like a weight all evening. But he wanted to savour it, enjoy it. He fingered the delicate parchment, a nervous excitement filled him and as gently as he could he broke the seal.

_Cullen,_

_We’ve finally made camp for the night; the road has been kind and we’ve made good time. It’s only been a few hours I know, but I couldn’t wait to write to you. Leaving you so quickly after last night was pure torture, and I know we didn’t really get to talk properly before duty called me away._

_I just want to make it clear how I feel, particularly as I’m so far away. I only wish I had known, what you saw that night, when Cerine had attempted to reconcile. I should have told you about Cerine months ago, before our adventure over the Frostbacks to save my clan. Which wouldn’t have been possible without you ma vhenan. But the truth is, I had been over Cerine for a long time. She was all but a memory of a previous life, and if I’m being completely honest, my heart belonged to you long before the events of Haven._

_I also owe you an apology, I’m so sorry how I reacted at the ball. I got somewhat defensive, when I know you had my best interests at heart. However, watching you throw punch like that was rather gratifying, even if I wish I had been the one to deliver it. The whole political diplomacy bit is certainly not always the best way to deal with an issue, as you so expertly demonstrated. If Leliana’s preliminary reports are correct and let’s face it they always are, he is not only a creep but a dangerous predator, your instincts were spot on._

_I just want you to know I’m thinking of you, and while I can’t be with you, your very much in my thoughts at all times. Take care of yourself when I’m gone, use those potions and draughts!_

_Yours and your alone_

_Erelani_

_**_

_Erelani,_

_I’m glad the road has been safe thus far, just keep your wits about you. I too must admit, your parting was particularly swift and depressing, considering after everything that happened, but duty can’t be helped. We must make sure the time we have together is spent well. Though we have a lot of lost time to catch up on, I must implore you to stay safe and return to me in one piece! Please do your best to avoid any unnecessary danger. I’ll try to stop nagging you. It’s just you are rather dear to me, if you hadn’t already guessed._

_As for Cerine, don’t worry. Dorian has filled me in on all the missed details, I understand why you didn’t bring her up before. Its irrelevant now anyway, though she has become rather adept at giving me quite the glare whenever our paths cross here in Skyhold. I assure you I am handling her ire well! Frankly Its worth it._

_So, Inquisitor Lavellan, you’ve had your eye on me since Haven have you? When a certain elf stumbled into the chaos there, I will also say I have been somewhat intrigued and fascinated every day since. Erelani you hold my heart wherever you are, you always have._

_Now, do not get me started on the diplomacy, especially when you’re not in Skyhold to fight my corner against Josephine!! I never meant to make you feel incompetent, believe me were all terrified of you! (In the best possible way of course). I just could no longer stand the words coming out of the wretches mouth any longer. I’ll try to reign in my chivalry and allow you the first punch next time, but unfortunately now I have even more reason, being the Inquisitors love interest!? The rumours have already started by the way._

_Now stop worrying about me, keep safe. Write to me when you can, and I haven’t stopped thinking of you since you left._

_I miss you, my heart._

_Cullen_

*******

_Ma Vhenan,_

_I’m so glad to see your letter, it certainly has put a smile on my face. So much so, I’m now being teased mercilessly by the terrible three. Next time I think it’s smart to bring Dorian, Bull and Varric remind me of this! Its’ so hot here, I actually miss the cold!! The local fauna has taken to disliking our trespassing somewhat, and it seems were not alone here. There is some heavy Venatori activity, you’ll know this all anyway by my official reports. Were doing well though, but there is always more to do. I of course am delayed because this seems to just be the way any of these missions go, so I’m afraid I’m going to be a little longer than first anticipated. I am working hard to get back to you safely. The thought of seeing your handsome face, gets me through._

_Creators, I’m sorry about Cerine. Hopefully she’ll find a distraction from all this craziness and move on soon! My advice smile back, that will throw her!_

_Rumours, already? Oh god, I bet they are interesting, please tell me! How are you dealing with them? I can only imagine the look on your face! (This only makes me laugh further!) Correct me if I’m wrong but I thought we were particularly discreet, especially when you kissed me in the stables! I blame Varric he can never keep his mouth shut. Though I really don’t care who knows, you’re not bad for a human!_

_As for my feelings in Haven, I thought my blushing cheeks and, awkward demeanour gave me away. Surely you must have know…Everyone else seemed to!_

_I had better go, were heading out again!_

_I miss you. My heart is yours always._

_Your Erelani_

_P.S I’ll never stop worrying about you, so get used to it. Keep drinking the tea! If you run out there’s plenty in my chambers!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos! Stay safe <3


	3. Other attentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erelani and Cullen continue thier correspondances, but some other correspondances stir up some feelings.

_Erelani,_

_The reports are coming thick and fast, looks like your incredibly busy there. You’re doing good work but I’m not going to mention my thoughts on the dragon!! Just please return to me in one piece. I miss you terribly._

_You too are not the only one being subjected to endless bouts of teasing, Leilana and Josey are on top form as I’m sure you can imagine. Though I can’t even begin to understand what putting up with those three is like right now! I think I have the lesser evil._

_You really want to hear the rumours? it’s all down to the ball! Well apparently,, I hit the Duke out of spite because you refused my advances when I asked for a dance?! It seems our news isn’t official as yet, but then again what with the gossiping in this place, I can only assume they knew before we did? Though, our little farewell was certainly spied upon by our very own Nightingale’s agents. Time will tell._

_I am clearly not very good at reading a certain beautiful Dalish women. I only wish I would have the foresight to know what I do now. Erelani it took us some time to get here, but I honestly think it was inevitable we would become so much more. Now I’m afraid you’re going to have to put up with me permanently._

_Stay safe, leave the dragons alone and come home soon._

_Your Clueless and devoted_

_Cullen_

_****_

_Ma Vhenan,_

_Things have been incredibly busy I am sorry it has taken me so long to get back to you, we have made significant progress here. I haven’t got long, so I’ll have to keep this one short._

_When you say it was inevitable (you & me), is it strange that I’ve had that feeling since those long dark nights together in Haven. Like we were always destined to be more, despite the drama’s along the way. Also, I hope you don’t mind that people are talking and gossiping, I don’t want to make what we have awkward for you. If you want to keep things more private, I understand. _

_Now on to the best news; Were finally clearing up camp and heading back. I’ll see you in a few weeks, so clear an hour or two from your busy schedule, and pencil me for some ‘meetings’. Did I mention! I’m on my way home! The thought of you, and your arms around me has fuelled most of my strength these passed few weeks._

_Drink Tea, Look after yourself and forget about dragons!_

_Thinking of you always_

_Your Erelani_

_P.S What makes you think you can get rid of me either?_

**

Cullen brow furrowed as he looked down at the pile of letters littering the war table. A jumble of inky scrawls addressed to various members of the Inquistion but with a large stack for him and Erelani.

“Looks like you have some admirers!” stated Josephine

“Alliances, Marriage proposals, and some incredibly detailed and damn right filthy letters from across Thedas. Seems our ball was a success.” Grinned Leilana.

“Makers Breath” cringed Cullen as he picked up a neatly scripted letter with his name on. His cheeks immediately blazed as his eyes darted over the words.

“Ah yes the one from Lord and Lady Deborgia of Antiva……quite the invitation you have there!” laughed Josephine

“What is wrong with these people!” he exclaimed as he tossed the letter back on the pile.

“Do I really have to do this?” he pleaded

“Going through these not only gives us an upper hand in forming new connections, but we don’t know what we may be able to use as leverage later on.” smiled Leilana darkly.

Cullen’s eye’s caught one with Erelani’s name.

“Do you not think we should wait for the Inquisitor before reading her private things?” he asked, disturbed by the lack of privacy.

“Erelani, has already given us full authorisation to go through anything…with one exception. “replied Leliana casually

Cullen’s curiosity got the better of him. “One exception?”

“your letters of course!” she replied while rolling her eyes, as if it should be obvious.

Cullen meekly nodded before, continuing looking through the letters addressed to him.

“Goodness, have a look it this” squealed Joesphine from the far side of the table.

**

_To the beautiful Inquisitor Lavellan,_

_Erelani, since my time within your impressive Hold, I have not been able to clear my mind. The lady whispers your name in the breeze and beckons me to you._

_You are as graceful as the halla, and just as mysterious, As fierce and powerful as a warrior queen, legend marked for eternity. Your wisdom mirrored by the brightest of sages. Yet your beauty and smile have bewitched me utterly. I wonder if you would look upon this humble thane and see more._

_I wish to honour you. As your custom dictates I will endeavour to prove to you my worth and show you why I would make for you a good match. I will prove my skill as a warrior and potential mate, a fine pairing we would make._

_I swear to you my allegiance, as do all the Avvar under my name._

_Until our paths cross again._

_Thane Kell ar Bearclaw of Redhold_

*

Cullen felt his stomach tense and as he listened to the ambassador re-read the letter. His emotions took hold and anger flooded through him, a sudden primal urge to lay claim to the women he loved mixed with a desire to inflict some harm to the thane caused him to clench his jaw so tightly the pain radiated down his neck and teeth.

“Prove his skill…..His customs dictate that he sneaks in here and carries her away!” growled Cullen.

“This is preposterous, who the hell does he think he is” he continued, before noticing the smirk on the women’s faces.

“Its no more indecent than some of your correspondences you have piled there” encouraged Leliana.

“None of those are threatening to break in and kidnap me!” he countered

“You clearly haven’t read them all yet!” the spy master laughed.

“Oh, Cullen you have nothing to worry about, we’ve all seen how she looks at you. She loves you, plus nobody knows about you both being together yet. Your going to have to expect this!” reassured the ambassador.

“I am not worried! Or jealous…..It just the damn Gall on him!” he protested before realising how jealous he actually sounded. Considering 10 minutes ago, he had just received a rather intimate invitation between a lord and his wife at his discretion.

“The avvar are notorious for not giving up though! Perhaps we should up the inquisitiors personal security. Though Maker help anyone who tries to kidnap her. It certainly wont end well for them” smiled The spymaster


	4. Return to Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erelani finally makes her way home, and is reunited with Cullen.

The deep guttural sound of the horn rang out across Skyhold announcing the Inquisitors arrival. Cullen found himself carried without a thought to the welcoming party. The cool air was a welcome relief as dusk slowly fell upon the fortress. Cullen strode through the courtyard with purpose, straining his neck searching eagerly for Erelani.

He made his way to the gathering of crowds, welcoming the motley group of hero’s home. Until a familiar set of large bright eyes met his gaze. Erelani stood surrounded by those offering aid and greetings. She smiled at him so lovingly it sent a flutter to his stomach. His amber eyes never left hers as she took her time to respond to those around her and her companions. He watched her dealing with all the people with grace and kindness. She looked so tired, he could tell by the way she held herself she was exhausted and the weeks away had taken its toll. But yet she listened intently to those around her and greeted them warmly.

Cullen watched on; arms folded as he leant against the wall waiting patiently for his turn.

“You finally won her over then curly” laughed Varric as he made his way passed, glad to be home. Cullen couldn’t help but smile at the dwarf’s statement.

As the crowd finally dispersed, she said her goodbyes to her beloved hart before a stable hand, led the magnificent creature away. Cullen closed the distance between them, eager to greet her in his own way. Only as the last few clusters of people parted, did Dorian and Iron Bull too take their leave. Both were surprisingly more subtle as they greeted the commander, both sharing a knowing smirk and nod as they too passed him by.

Cullen wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and cover her beautiful face in kisses, Maker he had missed her more than he could sometimes bare. But they now stood out in the open, and they had not exactly discussed what this all meant. Cullen being the gentleman, didn’t like to assume she would appreciate a very public displays of affection.

“Maker Erelani, I have missed you so” he breathed, before pulling her up a secluded stairway that climbed the tall walls to the battlements. Erelani clasped her small hand in his, her smile beaming as the sudden touch sent waves of electricity over her. Creators she loved this man.

“It is so good to see you, ma vhenan. Truly. You are a sight for sore eyes!” she whispered

Once up the high stairs and up on the battlements Cullen wasted no further time before pushing her gently against the wall, trying to conceal their whereabouts and placing his hands either side of her dirt streaked face and kissing her gently.

“As are you, my heart. Maker it is good to have you home.” he replied earnestly

Moments passed like a daydream as they both grinned madly, staring deeply into each other eyes. As they both realised how whole and safe, they felt together. This was right, more so than either could ever imagine possible.

Erelani, pushed passed his hands and kissed his grinning lips, he sighed into her embrace and returned her affections just as lovingly. The kiss was sweet, tender and euphoric, almost a silent pray to each other for the blessed reunion. Cullen pushed her further into the wall, shielding her with his warmth and protection. Her kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling his muscular strong body onto hers.

Of course, being the head of an Inquisition and the leader of its forces didn’t exactly give you much time or space to appreciate the simple things and without prompting they heard a cough before a set of shuffling footsteps found the pair.

“Sorry Ser, Sister Leliana requests both of your presences in the war room” came the soft and familiar voice of Myar.

“Of course, she does” sighed Cullen as he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“Dismissed Recruit” he commanded before turning back to the pretty mage who tried to hide her blushes from the dwarf who had now encroached on their privacy twice.

“I was hoping we could get some time together a little later?” she asked eagerly

“How about I finish up, and we could share some dinner and make up for lost time?” he grinned

“I would like that” she agreed as she bit her lip in anticipation and smiled bashfully.

**

Erelani now no stranger to the war room meetings on her returns, quickly and thoroughly debriefed the room on her expedition and findings whilst answering questions and dealing with the next set of problems and agendas. She was then made aware of the outcomes from the ball, stacks of reports, and correspondences were piled neatly in the corner.

“And here is your stack, we’ve already vetted the rest but thought you’d like to review your options” teased Leliana mercilessly, enjoying the feigned glare Cullen gave her.

Erelani picked up the first letter, one the commander was indeed familiar with.

Cullen nervously watched for a reaction as she read, his arms crossed over his chest defensively. Cullen recalled the man who was declaring his affections was rather attractive and his appearance did cause quite a stir when he arrived at Skyhold for the ball. A flash of anger and jealousy stirred his baser instincts, but he pushed it down. Trusting in the woman he loved wholly, he would not mess this up with irrational thoughts.

Erelani visibly cringed as she read the letter, the words unfamiliar and without merit or worth. Thane Bearclaw or Kell as he had insisted, she called him, was of course pleasant enough and they had exchanged in words and thoughts when he had visited Skyhold, even a dance. But she had not thought his attentions had been anything more than professional and friendly. Kell was certainly something to look at a powerful towering muscular Avvar, with a rugged and attractive face and the most intelligent and kind flaxen yellow eyes. But he was not a patch on the man before her.

Erelani looked up straight a Cullen apologetically.

“Well that was unexpected. Ambassador can you please let the Thane know I am unavailable indefinitely and to anymore of these so-called suitors please” Erelani instructed.

“Of course, my lady. But we think you should know the Avvar have an odd custom you need to be aware of” Josey replied calmly.

“Go on” the mage replied

“When the Avvar wish to take a bride, they do so literally…..”

Erelani’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean literally?”

The ambassador looked to Leliana for support before continuing “Well, they must prove themselves by sneaking into their potential mates’ home. And then carrying her off to become a bride”

“So, they see us as property to be taken, good to know” growled Erelani

“It’s more of a symbolic act nowadays, but still we should be vigilant. This may not be the last we see or hear from him. Perhaps we could just up patrols, to be cautious” suggested the spymaster.

Erelani looked over to Cullen who was looking less than impressed but wisely kept his mouth shut.

“Kell, seems smart enough to know not to attempt that with us. I think once he receives word from you that will be the last of it” reassured Erelani.

“Please, don’t make me go through the rest of these! I can’t deal with these diplomatically” the inquisitor sighed. Now truly feeling the effects of the weeks away, mixed with unwanted attention drain the last of her energy.

“Of course, I understand. You should see the ones the commander received. Maker they would make a harlot blush” laughed Josephine

Cullen’s cheeks grew scarlet and choked back a cough as the ambassador seemed to revel in his embarrassment

“Is that so Commander?” Erelani teased by the new admission

“I…. well…. It….It’s nothing” he stammered.

That was all it took for Leliana and Josephine to again fall about in fits of giggles.

“Makers Breath save me” he groaned, as he rubbed the nape of his neck and looked at Erelani for help.

“I think he has missed you Inquisitor; we will let him tell you all about his invitations!” goaded the spymaster again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy little chapter! Thank you for the kudos <3


	5. The perfect way to spend an evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Erelani back from the latest expedition she is finally able to spend some time with the man who hold her heart.

Rubbing the tension away for the nape of his neck Cullen paced the floor of the ever-expanding library. Dorian watched on in amusement as the normally stoic and controlled commander seemed to be unravelling over his affections of Erelani Lavellan.

“For the love of all that is holy Cullen, you’ve done the hard bit!”

Cullen’s brow furrowed as the countless worst-case scenarios played out in his mind.

“Just sit and listen” demanded the mage as the commander jerked passed him for the umpteenth time.

“You’ve gone through all that nonsense already, come out on the other side and spent the night of the ball in her quarters. Stop panicking!”

“It has to be special though, it’s our first official evening since all the drama. I want to show her how I feel”

Rolling his eyes and sighing excessively loudly the Tevintan mage spoke up “Then do that, you don’t need any bravado or ridiculous gestures. You just need to be you. Our fearless leader isn’t exactly known for being flashy is she! Nor are her people, take her some food, drink some wine and rub her aching shoulders or something! And well you know the rest!” said Dorian with a smirk.

“I’m just worried it won’t be enough. It has been weeks since the ball, weeks! Surely I should have planned something special!”

Leaning back into the faded leather chair Dorian shook his head in exasperation.

“Cullen my dear, you’re not listening. She has just returned from a particularly difficult expedition. Did you see her earlier she is exhausted!? An uninterrupted night in with her favourite strapping templar and some food would mean more to her than a dozen Orlesian roses or a box of Antivan chocolates, A night at the proms… Or what other ridiculous sentiment your planning. Anyway, I don’t think Elves even bother with that nonsense, do they. I mean courting?”

Cullen took a deep breath “I don’t know…. but your right. I’ve just worked myself up with it all. I just want it to be perfect”

“Of course, I’m right! And it will be, just stop overthinking, get yourself ready and go see our girl”

*

The heat of the richly scented rose and vanilla water of the deep bath cradled and soothed Erelani’s aching body. Her lithe arms and legs felt heavy, yet the excitement laced with nervousness motivated her efforts. It had been weeks since she had seen him properly, since they had shared a night of confessions, sweet kisses and tender embraces. The weeks away from him had been hard, yet the promise of reuniting with Cullen had more than doubled her efforts on the field. Carefully she washed all traces of the previous weeks toil away not only physically but mentally

The sun now hung low in the orange sky, as she gazed out of her balcony. Erelani had tried to be practical in her expectations, she was exhausted but to finally spend time with the man she was falling so deeply for made her stomach flutter in anticipation. Erelani had opted for comfort rather than style; she wore a simple moss green off the shoulder tunic that tapered in at the waist highlighting her curves. She paired it with traditional Dalish leggings, her sun kissed feet bare and free. Her damp hair was brushed and hung in gentle waves down passed her shoulder blades. Though a simple outfit, she looked every part the elegant and beautiful elvhen.

The elf had had little time to plan anything, merely hoping Cullen would find spending an evening within the privacy and warmth of her tower as inviting as she did right now. The fire roared and crackled with a fresh stack of logs as she fussed and fidgeted making sure the bed was made, and the room looked clean and tidy from its usual state of disorder; with clutter and books strewn everywhere. Cullen was a stickler for order, and she wanted him to be comfortable in her space. Lightening dozens of beeswax candles and drawing the curtains closed she set the mood. With a flick of her wrists she gave the velvety blanket on her bed a finally airing before a familiar knock echoed up the stairs of the tower. The sudden noise made her heart skip a beat as she tried to gather herself and race down the steep stone stairs.

The heavy oak door creaked open revealing the most handsome face she had ever seen. For the first time since she had known him, he was not wearing his armour or a uniform, the only sign of his station was his trusty steel sword at his side. Instead he opted for white tunic and dark brown linen trousers, his hair was styled, and he smelt divine. The musky, and spicy aroma certainly caused a further awakening in her now forgotten exhaustion.

“Good Evening Inquisitor, I have bought you some dinner to share whilst we go over those reports” he said far too loudly, as the pair of guards stationed outside her door did their very best to keep straight faces, both staring hard at the floor. The hall was relatively quiet, the rush of activity before dinner had yet to materialise, his white lie echoed throughout the hall.

“Erm, yes reports of course. Thank you so much commander” she smiled brightly as she stepped back to let him in.

As the door closed with a click behind them, she giggled “Reports, you think they believe that??”

“Its feasible” he said defensively as he watched her lock the chunky metal lock behind them.

“You might not be giving your guards enough credit” she taunted, before grabbing his arm and dragging him up the stairs.

“Were alone, were finally alone!” she grinned enthusiastically

“Makers breath I have missed you” he replied as he pulled her closer for a tender kiss. With her arms wrapped around him she squeezed him into a much needed embrace.

“I hope you’re hungry” he asked optimistically, while lifting the heavy basket he had tried to conceal from the the guards.

“Famished!” she replied without hesitation

“I didn’t like to assume, but we could eat here or go for a walk? Or even in the main hall if you wish?”

“Cullen, a night here with you, away from everybody is perfection! As long as you haven’t really bought me any reports” she said as she narrowed her eyes and looked at him with feigned suspicion.

Cullen grinned “No reports! No prying eyes, No interruptions. ”

“Well what are we waiting for, come on!” she said as she pulled him over to the fireplace where her large cosy sofa called to them both.

Removing his sword and taking in his surroundings Cullen took his place at her side before she found two glasses from a shelf and placed them on the large rustic looking coffee table in front of them.

“Wine?” she asked as she then rummaged around a small cupboard

“Dalish or Antivan” she called back before he even had a chance to answer.

“Is that a trick question? Dalish of course” he responded confidently

“Right answer” she smirked, before coming to sit on the sofa next to him and pouring the fruity and sweet wine.

“A little birdie told me you have a particular penchant for cheese, so I thought we could try this!” said Cullen as he pulled out the first item for the basket.

“Its brie and cranberry tart, I’ve also got fresh bread, salted butter, with a selection of fruits and greens as well as a blackcurrant pudding!”

“Creators, that all sounds and smells amazing! So, spill the beans, what little birdie gave my secrets away?”

“I’ll never tell, I am a man of honour!”

Erelani grinned and let out a chuckle at his response.

“Very well honourable Ser. How did you get all of this?” she asked as she watched Cullen assemble the feast on the table

“I had a little help from cook, but I made it” he replied coolly

“Wait, you can cook? You did all of this for me?!” she gasped in surprise

“Well, just taste it first and then make a decision on whether I can cook” he said with a crooked grin.

The tart was indeed exquisite, a combination she had never tried. Cullen was delighted that the little gesture went down so well, he had not cooked since he was a boy with his mother in their humble cottage kitchen. Thankfully cook had been patient and kind and assured him he was a natural in the kitchens, even offering him a job if he got fed up with leading an army.

“Dorian tells me you two have become quite close” Erelani mentioned as she wiped the crumbs from her lap.

“He snared me in with a chess challenge, I could hardly refuse”

“Competitive as well I see, you two are a pair!” she laughed

“Do you play?” he queried as he took a small sip of wine.

“I’m aware of the game, though haven’t played it. It sounds similar to an old Dalish game, though your chess sounds a little more complicated”

“I could teach you ... if you like of course” he queried

“I’d like that very much, though I must admit I like knowing you have someone else to talk to not just me! Especially when I’m away. Plus, it keeps our most fabulous mage out of trouble!” she laughed

“Very well. But what games do the Dalish play?”

“Dice, Cards, a few wooden board games. Though entertainment was mostly stories, song and dance around the clan fire”

“Perhaps you could teach me one of your games one day” he asked hopefully.

She nodded eagerly as she finished her wine and the last mouthfuls of her delicious meal. Then made herself comfortable as Cullen helped himself to more warm bread and butter.

“I’m so glad to be home” she said suddenly as she watched him eat.

“You know those letters, really kept me going. I have thought of little else but you, since I left” she confessed.

“Oh really, and what part of my letters, pray tell did you like the most” he teased as he drained the last of his glass and pulled her into his strong embrace.

“Finding out that it was not just me feeling things in Haven!” she sighed as she laid her head against his broad shoulder.

“Maker we were such fools!” he sighed at their utter hopelessness, but now so very glad that he had finally got the woman he loved in his arms.

“When did you know?” she asked curiously as she breathed the scent of him in.

Wrapping his arms around her further and pulling her even closer into his lap he chuckled “You remember that night back in Haven, when I insisted on escorting you on a moonlit walk?”

“Of course I do” she said with fond memories

“When we were sat under the stars on that ridiculously small pelt you took everywhere with you…. when we looked up at the stars and at each other. And then just before the snow started to fall. Then, it took everything I had to not kiss you!”

“I wish you had” she said as she looked up at him with warm and inviting eyes.

“Oh really” he teased as his head bent down to meet her waiting lips.

His kiss was tender and soft, his calloused hands grazed the sides of her soft skin gently. She sighed happily into his grasp as their tongues met and danced in welcome greeting and growing hunger. Erelani could not stifle the grin on her face as the familiar jolts of electricity seemed to swirl around them.

“You feel that to huh?” he whispered breaking the kiss.

“I have felt that since Haven, since the first time you were close to me. You recall that night in the Maiden when we finally started to get to know each other. Creators, that feeling has been there a long time. I only wish I would have had the courage to just drag you into my hut that night you got all bashful about coming into my abode ”

“Bashful, I told you already I’m an honourable gentleman” he said with conviction.

“Is that so?” she goaded before turning around to face him and climbing onto his lap.

“Try me” he teased before pulling her down into a deep and needy kiss.

The kiss was longer and far more urgent this time, each exploring the other with welcoming passion. Erelani took control, she splayed her fingers through his thick blonde hair and gripped him forcing his head back as she kissed along his stubble lined jaw and down his neck. Cullen followed suit, trailing hot kisses from her collar bone up to her sensitive ears, where she let out a soft encouraging sigh. His hands met her waist and his strong grasp quickly found its place at her curved hips. Her lips meet his again as their desires both began to build.There they stayed with little concept for time, drinking in each other wholly. The pressure built between them, both becoming almost feverish with want and desire as the kisses grew bolder and needier. Erelani arched her back pushing her heat down upon his growing need and offering herself further. He pulled away and watched her eagerly his eyes darkening and his resolve faltering swiftly.

Cullen narrowed his eyes and bit his lips as they both stared at each other. He knew she was daring him to make the next move, it took everything in his power to stop himself. Maker he wanted to feel her clenched around him, to bring her to new heights that would leave her gasping and mewling in pleasure. Cullen almost let his self-doubt and fears go of hurting her or not knowing how to please her, as she wriggled into his lap. He could feel her heat, he felt her push down urging him on.

“I told you I am a honourable gentleman” he smirked

She bit her lip accepting his words as a challenge.

“We will see” she countered as she pawed at her tunic, slowly beginning to pull it off, revealing the pale creamy skin of her stomach.

“Makers breath” he growled as he teetered dangerously close to losing the standoff.

“Knock knock” came a sudden intrusive thud of the door

“Bollocks” he swore loudly, as Erelani jumped up

“I forgot…Andraste! Forgive me, please give me a second!” he pleaded as he quickly arranged himself and flew down the stairs.

Erelani listened cautiously to the soft whispers of the voices below until a familiar footfall came back up the stairs!

“I’m sorry, I completely forgot!” he apologised loudly before he appeared with a tray in his hands on the landing.

“I thought you might like to try this, its from Antiva. Josey has had a shipment sent from some lord or lady- or other. But it’s meant to be delicious and I have a bit of a sweet tooth! I thought we could indulge together.” He said eagerly

Erelani smiled at the situation and his thoughtfulness, truth be told all she wanted was for him to pick her up and throw her upon the bed. But he had obviously put effort into this and she could not disappoint him. As they both took their seats on the sofa once more, she glanced at the tray he placed down. Two mugs of steaming dark brown liquid”

“What is it?” she asked

“It’s called Hot chocolate, apparently its all the rage in Antiva!”

Taking a mug she held it to her lips before inhaling the decadent rich flavours and fragrance and taking a nervous sip.

“Oh my god! Its amazing!” she cried in delight

“Worth the interruption?” he asked with a guilty look on his face

“Possibly” she laughed as she took another sip of the delicious warm drink.

“From Antiva then? Was it the Deborgia’s? That delightful lord and lady who wanted an evening with my commander? That sent us this?” she asked trying to keep a straight face.

“I don’t know,” he said nervously, before turning scarlet as she stifled her laugh.

“Oh, Cullen this stuff is pretty good, I might have to give you up for a few nights if it means more of this”

“You wouldn’t dare” he playfully threatened.

“Wouldn’t I” she retorted, before trying desperately to hold back a yawn.

“I really should go, and let you get some sleep! Your exhausted!” he said with concern etched upon his handsome face.

“Cullen, you have no idea how much I’ve looked forward to this, how it’s kept me going! You’re not going anywhere and as inquisitor I forbid it!” she said smugly, before poking out her pink tongue cheekily.

“Anyway, don’t try to evade my teasing when it comes to filthy letters you received in my absence!”

“So come on, this letter what exactly did they propose?” she pressed further

Cullen groaned “Makers breath…..please”

Erelani nodded her head in sympathy “Did it upset your delicate and honourable sensibilities?”

“Your one to talk!” he teased

“A bloody marriage proposal from an Avvar Thane no less!” he continued

Erelani blushed “Okay, touché! I’m sorry, I had no idea that Thane Kell felt that way! Its bloody ridiculous. We only spent a couple of days together. In a professional capacity I may add!”

Cullen grimaced at the name of his would be rival- and the thought of her spending time with someone else. He recalled only to well the dance the pair had shared in the great hall the night of the ball. The sullen look upon his face was unmistakable as he did his best to hide it.

Erelani looked on with amusement “You’re not jealous, are you?” she teased mercilessly

“Of course, not” he lied poorly in a low growl.

“Does my big strong commander worry I’ll be carried away in the dead of night?”

“Not funny! He’d be a fool to try, but I can’t help but worry for you” he said solemnly

“Well, maybe you should just stay with me every night, just to be sure. To keep me safe” she purred flirtatiously

“Maybe I should” he affirmed confidently

“Then its settled! Whatever will the guards think” she mocked affectionately

“That were working hard on reports, obviously” he guffawed

Erelani grinned and stretched out in the plush chair before yawning deeply again, “that hot chocolate, are you sure its not a sleeping draught?”

Cullen smiled lovingly “Come on, let’s get you to bed”

The elf could not ignore the heaviness in her body any longer, nor the weightiness of her eyelids.

“Fine” she resigned her efforts before heading into the garderobe to wash and pull over a thin white shift to sleep in. She walked out with a sleepy grin on her face as Cullen was tending to the fire. As soon as he looked up his heart felt a wave of euphoria wash over him.

“You look beautiful” he sighed as he made his way to her.

Erelani laughed feeling silly in her nightdress. “Want to borrow a shift?” she teased

Cullen laughed, before picking her up with ease and carrying her to the enormous and sumptuous bed. He pulled back the thick cotton and velvet covers and laid her gently inside, before taking off his boots and climbing in beside her.

“You make me so happy” he grinned “You are so precious to me”.

Erelani took a deep breath “You have no idea, ma vhenan. No idea”

With one final gaze up into his eyes, and the strain of the weeks away she finally yielded and feel quickly into a deep sleep. With Cullen’s strong arms ever protective around her, when her breathing shallowed and her muscles relaxed he pressed a gentle kiss upon her brow.

“I love Erelani, I love you more than words could ever express” he whispered soundly, before closing his eyes and falling into a deep and peaceful sleep of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluffy sweetness <3


	6. A duet most intense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick sweet to naughty chapter, I couldnt wait to post!

_My heart,_

_Every time you leave, a little piece of me goes with you. When this is all over, I want to drag you away from it all and hide away in a cabin somewhere deep in the forest for at least a month! It’s always different here when you go, but for some reason it seems even emptier lately. I think I’ve become used to snuggling up and falling asleep with you in my arms._

_I need you to know, the time we do get is so precious to me, and I would take just one night in every thousand, than ever be without you. I do believe I am pining Inquisitor; just don’t tell the others, I of course have a fierce reputation to maintain._

_The reports look worrying, please stay safe. Keep vigilant and come home to me in one piece._

_Missing you sorely_

_Your Cullen_

_P.S You snore!_

_*****_

_Dearest Cullen,_

_The reports were right, the rifts are rather active here, we have not had much time to stop and think. Not to mention the sweltering heat, I almost miss the chill of the Frostbacks! We’re being careful I assure you; the extra soldiers have made all the difference at the camp. The progress is steady, and whilst there is still much to be done, I should be back home to you within a few weeks._

_I hear you’ve been sleeping in my quarters; your fierce reputation may be less stellar than you think, my big strong ma vhenan. I’m glad you made use of the key. To know, on some level we are together one way or another gives me strength. I miss you more than you could ever imagine. When this is over with, I will find it hard to part from your side. As for the month in the cabin, I could easily add to that, we’ve got a lot of time to catch up on!_

_Elvhen do not snore! You obviously must have been hearing yourself!_

_Your non snoring elvhen_

_Erelani x_

_*****_

_Erelani,_

_We heard about the attack on the camp, I’m beyond glad you took the extra soldiers with you. I only wish I could be there, fighting alongside you. (Though how do you imagine, we could share a tent without half of Thedas knowing?) I know your beyond capable, but I still worry for you. I always will._

_Yes, I’ve spent some time in your chambers. Who sold me out then? I was certain I had been stealthy in my late-night excursions. I bet it was our spymaster! Nothing gets passed her! Your chambers is infinitely you. I admit, the smell of you on the covers and the familiarity is a source of comfort. I hadn’t planned to use the key you gave me but, I’m glad you did. My tower feels all the emptier these days. Not even my ‘skylight’ gives me much comfort. You are very much missed. As for the future, Its settled, when this is over we will make for the most remote woodland and hide away until I drive you mad or we get found and have to find a new hiding place._

_About your Nug like snuffles, I will have you know my hearing is pretty good and you certainly do snore, it is rather endearing though. So much so, I’m missing it!_

_Currently lying on your bed, missing you._

_Your Cullen_

_*****_

_My dear Vhenan,_

_I would love to share a tent with you. You forget I am Dalish, I grew up in camps. I’ve a few ideas how to cause distractions or sneak around. Though I fear my ingress would not be the issue that would alert others to our presence!_

_I think you should just move your items in and be done with it, you have to protect me from a big scary Avvar kidnapping me after all!_

_I promise that next time we get an evening together, I will not fall asleep! Wishing I was lying there with you right now!_

_Forever yours and still not snoring._

_Erelani_

_*****_

_My sweet Dalish Queen,_

_The thought of you, sneaking around a Dalish camp before me makes me a little green eyed. Though I’m sure it was of course all noble pursuits…._

_Pray tell, what exactly would alert the others to our presence then? I already told you I’m a simple man of honour, and I have no idea what you are referring too. Please explain Inquisitor._

_Perhaps I’ll have to bring some things to your quarters, I mean it is only the logical thing to do to keep you safe, I’d be a fool not to surely!_

_Your inquisitive and intrigued Commander_

_All my heart_

_*****_

_My dear intrigued and dashing commander_

_Had you not giving me that ~~delicious~~ sleeping draught, I would not have fallen asleep and would have gladly tested your honourable sentiments and you would know exactly of what I speak._

_Perhaps I could give you a detailed demonstration and test my hypothesis in your small open roofed tower when I return home; If you were wondering about drawing attention. Or perhaps you are querying the manner in which we could possibly expose ourselves to such scrutiny . You were not clear, could you please elaborate, I would be very pleased to educate you on both accounts. For such admiral qualities as you do so possess, must deserve the utmost respect and attention to detail in my reply._

_Your very giving and devoted Leader_

_Erelani x_

_*****_

_My dear devoted leader,_

_Again I must refer back to my original question, you have not made anything clear, surely it is better to give some instruction or guidance on what it is you would so kindly like to study with me. For I know not what you are referring to? In fact you evaded my query wholly…._

_I have an idea of what you speak, though you do not have to be shy about it. Are we to take up singing, I feel the acoustic’s in my tower would be wonderful and it would make sense as to why you would choose such a location for a duet? Though you are right all of Skyhold would most certainly hear our chorus. I have quite a strong voice, that would pair beautifully to your sweet cry. Together, we would really bring out an intense harmony of sorts._

_You were talking about singing, weren’t you? I can’t imagine what else you are referring too?_

_I only hope my baritone is not too deep for you._

_Practicing my chords_

_Your Cullen_

_*****_

_Cullen,_

_Good news indeed I am enroute to you as I write this, hence the somewhat ineligible handwriting. I too have been perfecting my chords, your last letter was inspirational._

_See you very soon, and looking forward to making sweet music_

_Yours always Erelani_

_P.S Do not over exert yourself on practice, I would not wish you to wear yourself out without me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed?
> 
> Kudos & Comments always appreciated <3


	7. The Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erelani is home, and has only one person on her mind.

Erelani rode all night through the biting bitter cold of the Frostbacks, with little else on her mind but the warm and tender embrace of her heart’s desire, Cullen Rutherford. The weeks of hardship, frightening revelations and anxiety had taken its toll on the whole group who now rode hard through the night with dogged perseverance to return to the safety and comfort of Skyhold-if only for a night or two.

The hall was empty, save for a lone sentry patrolling the lengthy expanse of the hall who nodded with reverence as she passed by like a wispy phantom. The heavy door creaked in protest, as she silently tip toed inside. The stone stairs masking all sound as she continued carefully with purpose in her furtive gait. The sight before her was enough to not only take her breath away but draw heat to her cold extremities. Cullen lay upon the lavish bed in her chambers, the silky throws and velvety pillows thrown haphazardly upon the floor as he himself was drapped in little else but a thin sheet and smalls. Her pillow clasped tightly within his arms. The dim light of the impending dawn crept through the room, highlighting his features, casting shadows embellishing every bulge of muscle and flesh of his warrior’s physique.

Erelani couldn’t help but grin at the incredibly handsome man before her. With a grace known only to her people she took off her boots as silently as a thought. Erelani pondered her next step before her body took over and she was down to her small clothes, advancing toward the warmth of the man in her bed. Biting her lip she gazed down at him with utter veneration, he was striking handsome. _Mythal guide me!_

“Well, are you planning on joining me then?” he growled low, his eyes clasped firmly shut.

Freezing on the spot Erelani gasped “Creators, I thought you were asleep”

“I was!” he growled further, before reaching towards her and pulling her down into the bed next to him and wrapping his arms around her

“Makers breath, I have missed you” he whispered as he opened his amber eyes and took in the beauty in his arms.

With one fluid movement he was above her, gazing down upon her dirt streaked face. His hand reached out cupping her cheek softly before he pressed his grinning lips to hers. Her soft moan a gentle invitation to continue. He pressed his lips further, their mouths opening together as his tongue searched eagerly for hers. With surprising progression, the intensity grew rapidly. The weeks apart driving the kiss’ urgency to ever greater heights. Erelani pressed herself into him their lips crashing with heat and need. Cullen growled at her as her hands found the exposed skin of his taut back and she pulled his weight down onto her.

Pressing his elbows into the soft mattress and pulling away, he smiled at her devilishly as if she were his prey, a prey he would toy with before unleashing his real power. His mouth curled in crooked smile, as his eyes scanned her partially exposed body. He pawed at her, running calloused fingers over her shoulders, examining ever inch of flesh. Her body too, like his strewn with scars. Thick fingers grazed the deep jagged scar upon her shoulder. An injury he had witnessed first-hand. With tender lips he placed a kiss upon it, before searching out every freckle, every scar and bruise he could find and laying his lips in an unspoken pray to each. As his fingers then came to the swell of her breasts within the tight confides of the band he saw the trauma left from Haven. As his fingers moved toward it she turned away from his gaze, her embarrassment written on her sweet face.

“Lani…..” he whispered reassuringly with a soul searching gaze.

Taking a deep breath, she returned his gaze.

The scar ran down the breadth of her sternum. To her a constant reminder of how she had almost died with the fall of Haven. A painful token of how weak she felt, how helpless she really was, how so far, she had managed to keep going by blind luck alone. Not only did it make her feel like an imposter, it made her feel weak.

Cullen shifted, coming to rest next to her. Taking her small hand in his he led her fingers over his broad chest. Line upon line of silver scares adorned his muscled torso.

“Kirkwall” he said as he ran her fingers over a deep silver gash mirroring the size of her own.

“You are beautiful Erelani, these scars do not define you. But they show us how far we have come and what we fight for. Each line, a reminder of what we have overcome and how much strength we possess when we must rise up.”

With a small smile she took her own path along his body tracing every line with tender attention. Until she finally gazed up at him, kissing the scar upon his lip and sighing. Cullen allowed her time to just explore and regain her comfort. Then he took his finger and once again touched her scar.

“When I see this, it reminds me of how very privileged I am to lie next to you. How everyday we have together is the greatest of blessings. That you alone are meant for this, and how I will fight until my last breath for you” he continued earnestly

“I love you” she said suddenly and unexpectedly. The three words they had both been to afraid to utter were now free.

“Being here with you despite the circumstances is the greatest gift, and if I had to spend the rest of my life closing rifts to be with you I would” she confessed

“I Love you, utterly” he beamed before lavishing her with tender kisses and scooping her up in his arms.

***

Turning onto her side Erelani grinned widely as she reread the inky parchment that had been carefully laid on her nightstand. 

_My queen,_

_I didn’t want to disturb you, whilst you were indeed snorning! Your arrival this morning has inspired me to work all the harder today so I can spend longer this evening with you. I hope you enjoy the lunch. You needed your rest, when your ready come find me._

_Yours Always, love you_

_Cullen_

Once she had caught up with her reports and duties, Erelani spent time with her beloved clan and family, a blessing she thanked the creators for each day. Finally heading towards Cullen’s command centre before supper was served in the main hall.

The heavy oak door to the tower laid slighty ajar, she could hear a mixture of voices inside. Easily discernible was Cullen’s voice, followed by the thick brogue of Rylen’s replies. The others she couldn’t place. Unwilling to disturb the meeting that sounded important, she made her way down the stone steps towards the courtyard. Where she saw the familiar face of Myar, Cullens runner smiling awkwardly at her. As the dwarf made her way to the tower with a stack of papers in her arms.

With a little free time Erelani upped her pace and headed toward the bathhouse, perhaps an hour in the comfort and peace of the ancient elven spa would calm and relax her whilst she eagerly awaited her beloved and tried her luck again.

At the late hour the bath house was deserted, save a guard who was now stationed at the door. The elf smiled to herself for her excellent timing and made her way to the furthest pool, removing all her attire before emerging her constantly aching body into the soothing heat. Where she pressed her back into the hard marble, closed her eyes and let the water help her find peace.

A set of heavy footsteps broke the spell. As a familiar and welcomed face stood near the edge of the pool in full armour. Their eyes met with intensity, a grin creeping over her face as he watched her curiously. Neither spoke a word, just patiently watching the other. As her grin challenged him to make the first move.

The stand off between them fizzled electric pulses through the air as she felt his predatory stare upon the only part of exposed skin she bore him-her freckled shoulders. Beneath the water she wore nothing, and her body screamed for his touch as he stood with a growing grin.

Erelani bit her lip and exhaled deeply, her chest rising slightly out of the water.

Slowly the Commander began to move, his eyes fixed firmly upon hers. First came the heavy armour and boots, his sword laid down at the edge of the pool. His armour strewn about haphazardly at his feet, which surprised the elf at his lack of order. She watched on inquisitively.

He raised his eyebrows at her as if daring her to challenge him further. Without ever breaking eye contact, he grinned and pulled the loose tunic over his head, revealing his hard chiselled chest.

Erelani bit her lip and took a step closer, revealing the first hints of the curve of her full breasts. Eager for him to continue.

Now, in just his thick linen breeches and small clothes he smirked before slowly unlacing his trousers and stepping graceful out of them. Exposing the black straining fabric of his briefs. Erelani felt a wave of panic and excitement fill her as she gazed at the very large confined package. Inspired by his latest move she stood up revealing the full swell of her breasts and the dark buds of her nipples as the water ran down her body making them shine and jiggle in the candle light.

Cullen strode closer toward the pool, a look of sheer hunger and desire on his face as he took in the sight before him. He watched and waited, daring her to come to him but she refused, instead explored his body with her eyes suggestively. When he refused to move she took a step back away from him,her breasts still exposed.

Cullen growled low and finally declared his defeat by striding confidently into the water toward her.

Erelani smiled wickedly as he made his way through the water. Without a word, his lips were upon hers, thick long fingers entangled in her hair as he cradled her face and pressed his deep kiss into her welcome embrace. She pushed back into him with need and force begging him for more. This dance had gone on between them for so long and the need she felt burned inside of her, aching for attention.

His hands slid down her wet body, finding the nubs of her breasts erect and awaiting his touch. With his calloused hands, he gently grazed her skin as he explored and pawed at her heavy chest. His fingers rubbing and tweaking the sensitive nub of her nipples as she pushed her chest out in invitation. His lips ever hungry for the taste of her, found themselves upon them with ravenous desire. With thirsty licks and sucks he acquainted himself to her body eagerly as she whimpered and sighed at the feeling of his mouth and tongue upon her tender buds.

Erelani’s hands slid over his perfectly sculpted abs, and down to the tight confinement of his small clothes eager to introduce herself to him in turn. But he let out a growl, pulling away and grabbed both her hands and dragged her to the seating of the pool. He pulled her into his lap her back pressed against his chest where they sat with their chests exposed to the cool air and their lower halves under water still. He gently pulled her chin up to his face and kissed her deeply. Whilst his other hand then went to position her better, he pulled her closer into his lap, where she could feel the heat and hardness against her plump naked buttocks. With self-assurance he pulled her thighs apart and traced his way slowly up her thighs towards the heat that emanated from her. His other hand finding her breast and his kiss now becoming more controlled. Erelani squirmed into his lap, grinding herself upon him and pulling his hair in urgency.

“Touch me” she pleaded

He grunted in response, before his lips found her long neck and laid hot kisses and soft bites into her flesh.

With her free hand she reached for his, guiding it toward her aching heat. But he pulled back gently and trailed a soft tounge from the lobe of her ears to the tips. She squealed in delight, before turning her head and biting down onto his shoulder.

“Creators Cullen…..Please” she begged

He smirked darkly and his fingers tips traced the edges of her sex. Her chest rose in response and he felt his cock stiffen further at her need.

With skill he teased at the edges, grazing her aching core occasionally and making her whimper in need until his thumb began to sweep across her folds putting further pressure on her core and intensifying the electricity between them.

The rough skin of his fingers brushed against her slick entrance and she pushed herself against him desperate for more. As he sucked on her ear lobe causing her to groan further, he gently pushed a finger inside her causing her to cry out in pleasure. His thick finger already unlike anything she had experienced she panted in surprise and enjoyment as he gently drove it inside of her wet and aching sex. 

Erelani bit down on her lip as he continued to tease her, he seemed to revel in her squirming and squeals.

His thumb then began to stroke at her aching clit as a second digit drove into her further, filling her up entirely. She cried out, her tight sex clasping his thick fingers. He grinned as she panted and lost any semblance of control. Cullen curled his fingers inside her expertly and pumped his hand vigorously as she whimpered and gasped at his attentions. She pressed her back into him further, not fighting the feeling or wanting to have an form of power any longer. Letting him pleasure her as he so skilfully was.

His fingers left her briefly, spreading her slick essence up to her core where his fingers continued to rub, now with more intensity until he was satisfied, she was wet enough. She could already feel the warmth spreading throughout her body as he swapped the fingers for a thumb against her core and drove those two fingers back inside her.

If he was tiring he did not show it, for his rhythm did not falter, instead he seemed to instinctively know when to shift the pressure or rhythm and drove her ever further closer to release. His pumping shifted and he now curled his fingers further and pushed up onto her sweet spot making her scream out in ecstasy as his thumb now flicked over her core.

“Fenedhis!, Cullen….Please….Don’t stopped” she panted

Cullen did not stop, he grinned wildly and pressed a hungry kiss upon her lips, increasing the speed and pressure.

Erelani felt the heat begin to change, she felt the cool tingle on her core spread inside her as the euphoric waves began to flow, his pace was delicious and the feeling of fullness his fingers gave her felt incredible.

Cullen bit her lip and growled deeply as her pants quietened down and she began to gasp and mutter in an inaudible tone.

The sensation of her magic growing around him filled the air, and suddenly she screamed out in ecstasy as her climax took her ; a mana charged barrier formed around them unexpectedly as wave after wave of her orgasm gripped at his fingers inside her.

Cullen kissed her lips tenderly, before pulling her around into a sweet embrace. Erelani lay motionless in his arms, her breath deep and raspy as she tried to compose herself.

“That’s new!”she gasped as she looked up at the magic barrier around them

“I hope that didn’t freak you out!” she said with concern in her eyes.

Cullen grinned “I’m not sure if I should take it as a compliment or not”

“Are you mad, How? Where did you learn…? That was unbelievable, I have never felt anything as intense as that before!” she confessed in broken speech, her cheeks flushing.

“I’m actually dizzy, you are full of surprises” she laughed

Cullen’s cheeks flushed in turn and he gathered her further into his chest.

Erelani now finally catching her breath, turned into him and straddled his lap, biting his neck and attempting to free Cullens swollen rock hard member.

“We have a meeting to get to” he declared. Making her cry out in frustration.

“That can wait” she growled as her fingers pulled at the fabric.

Cullen leaned back watching her for a second as her fingertips grazed against the hot aching skin, the sensation causing him to almost lose his willpower.

Almost.


	8. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adamant.
> 
> The time comes for the Inquisition to march. Cullen struggles with the danger he must send his beloved into.

Cullen traced his thumb over the aging coin pressed between his fingertips and smiled. He had meant to give it to Erelani months ago but after everything they’d gone through he had never found the right moment. Now on the eve of the march to Adamant he could no longer wait.

“There you are” he breathed in relief as she entered his office.

“Were you waiting for me?” she replied, confusion clear on her face. Concerned she had forgotten an arrangement.

“Yes, I mean No” he mumbled

“I can come back later if you wish?” she teased playfully

“No, please stay….” he said with conviction

“Cullen is everything okay?” she said her teasing now turning to concern at the serious tone he seemed to have.

“You walk into danger every day. And I wish I could take you away from that even for a day. What we march toward tomorrow…It scares me” he confessed

He held out his hand showing her the coin attached to a fine-looking silver chain.

“Before I left for my training my brother Branson gave me this. It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for good luck. Templars are not supposed to carry such things. Our faith is supposed to see us through”

“A little luck now and then can’t hurt” she smiled relived that there was no immediate concern.

“I suppose not. I should have died during the blight. Or at Kirkwall or a dozen other times. Take your pick. Yet I’m here.”

With a single step to close the distance between them, he placed the coin within her palm.

“Humour me. We do not know what you’ll face before the end. This can’t hurt”

Erelani looked at the coin in her hand with a solemn smile.

“And what about your luck?” she asked

“I have you, I have all the luck in the world” he beamed proudly.

The elf drew it closer, looking at the incredibly thoughtful and unusual gift. Her eyes lit up when she saw a small intricate engraving on this shiny metal surface. **_Ma Vhenan. My heart. Always_**

“Cullen, it’s beautiful. Ar lath ma vhenan” she exhaled in a squeal. The feeling of pure love almost overwhelming.

“Would you help me put it on” she asked as she turned her back and held her long hair away from the nape of her neck.

****

“What do you mean, she’s gone?” The commander repeated the scout’s words. The rise of panic reverberated through his throat and into every syllable on his lips.

“The bridge collapsed, they were on it. But she has gone Ser” the scout repeated nervously unable to maintain eye contact with his superior.

“People do not vanish. She has to be somewhere…they have to be somewhere, keep looking” he barked ushering the young recruit away.

The first hour had passed in terror and confusion, there was no sign of any of them. Simply reports of the massive bridge collapsing in the wake of the Dragon and an awry spell. The field of debris below was extensive and yet he and everyone had worked tirelessly searching for a sign any sign. Yet there was none. It was as if they had disappeared into thin air.

“Commander, you must drink something” pleaded Cassandra as the fourth hour had come and gone. The sun burned down on him, his thin linens soaked from sweat, his armour in heap on the ground. As he dug persistently through the remains of the bridge, an army of soldier at his side aiding him however they could.

“Just give yourself a minute to think Cullen. They are not here.” she beseeched, worrying for her friend’s sufferings.

He just grunted in reply and pressed on harder, he could not settle. He anxiously laboured, terrified that whatever news would eventually be bought would be the hardest he would ever have to hear. This at least made him feel like he was doing something and not giving up on her.

“She is strong, she has fought every corner and come out on top. Do not give up hope my friend. But digging through a pile of empty rocks is not doing you any favours” Continued the seeker.

And so he begged, he pleaded with The maker, Andraste, Mythal and all of her people’s gods. To anyone who would hear his plea, his prayer that the woman he loved would come home to him. He could not imagine a life without her.

The twelfth hour came and went, with no word. Hope fading as he allowed himself to give in to the despair and grief that seemed to permeate through the whole company.

A strong pair of hands placed a thick blanket and a warm pat upon his shoulders, but he could not look up. The whole fortresses eyes seemed upon him. Sad and sympathetic looks and the damn whispers and nods whenever he crossed paths with anyone made him feel worse. The dawn rose, a day and a night gone. Sleep would not come to him, so he walked the ramparts and waited. There was little else he could do.

It started as murmurings, soft unsure voices. Before the fortress began to buzz with loud voices, people scrambled to the Eastern wall. Five figures in the distance, a mirage in the distorted desert heat he thought as he gazed out over the searing expanse. The voices rose suddenly around the fortress, people screamed and shouted frantically.

“The Herald, they return by Andraste’s grace “he heard a scout with a spy glass in hand shouting over the excitement.

He found his feet, or his feet found him. Either way he was running, running faster than he had ever in his life. Behind him the whole damn fortress was pursuing his wake into the desert toward the distant figures.

Hope, it was the only thing he had left in him, and it carried him

It was her. And she wasn’t alone.

The colour was drained from their faces, blood stained and wary but there she stood. Dorian, Bull, Varric and Hawke at her side. Though there was one face missing. Stroud. The other faces did not really register as he sprinted in full armour toward her, tears welling in his eyes. There was nobody else that mattered to him like she. In that heart stopping moment as he took her in his arms and held her tightly, he vowed to take her away from this life as soon as it was over. Thanking the Maker and all those he had prayed to. They both fell to their knees, their ordeal over. Her body weak, and her demeanour masked, yet he could sense the trauma and grief around the returning group.

He was her strength. Her comfort and her world. So they held on to each other as the whole army gathered and cheered around them. Another Maker blessed miracle with the Herald of Andraste back from the impossible yet again. 

He kissed her with tenderly, needing to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Erelani pressing her hands into his messy locks, his stubble scratching her face. Relieved to have made it back, yet guilt crushing her for leaving Stroud behind. The crowds kept growing around them, yet oblivious to the outside world they comforted each other. Neither caring who now knew or what repercussions would come from their relationship. There was no hiding or point pretending anymore, it was clear as day how the pair felt for each other.

“I thought id lost you” he whispered the pain he was unable to mask in his voice cracking painfully.

“I had a little luck on my side” she smiled weakly.

“If I had to crawl through fire and brimstone to get to you Cullen, I would” she promised

His soft kiss pressed to her brow, his strong hands cupping her beautiful face. In utter veneration of his beloved. Erelani clung to him, so tightly he felt her heartbeat pressed against his chest.

“You have my heart Lani, even after my last breath I will love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another litte update, of my ramblings! I do hope at least they are enjoyable and make sense!
> 
> So greatful for the kudos and comments, so thank you :)


	9. There is no place like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erelani and Cullen travel back to Skyhold after the Chaos at Adamant.

With the aftermath of Adamant, the group rode hard to Griffon Wing Keep, to rest and recuperate before making their way home. The silence between everyone was eerie and Cullen could only imagine what they had gone through. No sooner had they arrived in the keep and given a quiet chamber had she collapsed onto the bed, unable to speak just wanting to escape and be alone with him. Within the private sanctum Inquisitor Lavellan curled herself into a ball and sobbed, she looked so small in that moment his heart ached for her deeply. There was nothing he could do now to heal her mind or the grief she felt, Cullen climbed in behind her and held her as she wept. Her body wracked by shivers she turned into him pushing her face into his chest accepting the love and protection he offered, until finally exhaustion took her into a deep sleep. 

Cullen too, was worn out from lack of sleep and the mental exhaustion of the whole ordeal. Yet he was too afraid to sleep, he feared if he closed his eyes for even a second this would have all been some dream or hallucination and he would find himself alone and her lost. He lay holding her for hours, not wanting to move or disturb her, his arms long since numb. At some point his weariness caught up with him. Yet no sooner had he felt he had closed his eyes than the feeling of magic surrounded him, and he woke with a start, his gaze frantically searched the darkness of the room for the cause or culprit. Until he realised Erelani deep in a night terror had cast a barrier upon them. Sweat dripped off her body as she then jittered and reeled from some unseen horror.

“Lani, I'm here, your safe my love” he whispered, and gently smoothed her dark hair away from her  face. Her breathing  changed, and she began to pant, and her face twisted in panic as the beat of her heart rebounded from his chest. Placing his hand gently on her cheek he spoke softly “Ma  vhenan , my heart you are safe. No harm will come to you”

“Cullen!” she gasped as her eyes flew open in terror her breathing laboured and her clothes soaked with sweat.

“I'm here. Your safe” he replied  calmly , grounding her back to reality.

He watched as her eyes flitted around the space and after a minute or two her breathing shallowed and she laid back down beside him her arms wrapped tightly around him before falling back to sleep.

The journey back was slow, the mood around the inquisitor and companions was difficult, none had spoken any more about the ordeal than they needed for the official reports.  Erelani led the march, she maintained silence, undoubtedly processing the events. Cullen worried for her, as he watched her lead and work. Occasionally he would get a nod of acknowledgement from one of her companions or  Hawke would give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as the  commander tried to mask the look of concern on his face.

Each night was much the same, she would succumb to sleep once she was in his arms in the little tent they now shared, and the cycle of nightmares would begin again. Yet by day she held herself strong, the head of the Inquisition could not  be seen as weak and she put on the bravest of faces for the sake of all others. Cullen knew she would need to come to terms and grieve and he spoke to her calmly, never pushing her. The terrors and lack of sleep were beginning to show on  both of them as they neared home. 

“How is she doing?” asked Hawke as Cullen organised his unit ready for another  day's march.

“Not great.... what happened out there?” he asked

“Aside from being trapped in the fade, a dead divine, regaining her memory and losing Stroud to a living nightmare. Did I mention the demons?” she quipped trying to make light of the horror.

Cullen smiled sympathetically “I’m sorry. I can't imagine”

Hawke smiled “You’ve been through hell of your own my friend in more than one way. It's what makes your experience the perfect aid to her right now. You both can heal each other”

Cullen nodded kindly at her words. 

“I don’t know what she saw,  but it showed us all our worst fears. It spent a great deal of time tormenting her. Just keep her close and safe, she is strong. She will be okay” Hawke reassured.

***

The cold morning air hit her lungs with a sharp pang as she stepped onto her balcony, steaming mug of tea in her hands.  Finally, back in  skyhold

“ it's good to be home” Cullen smiled as she took her place by his side overlooking the great white expanse.

“Are you ready to talk about it?” he asked patiently

She nodded 

“What did you see?” he asked

“Things I will never forget” she replied sadly

“The paths I have taken.... I wonder when all of this will end. The pain, the sacrifice, the terror” she said, finishing with a deep sigh.

Cullen turned to her listening intently, his eyes warm and his demeanour patient and kind. 

“I made a choice that condemned a man to his death” she said

“My love, Stroud knew what he was doing. He made his sacrifice not just for the wardens but for the world. What he did gave us hope and the chance to fight another day. A real chance to see this through.”

“How many more will die before this is over” she mumbled as she sipped the steamy liquid from her cup.

“How many will now live because of your efforts” he countered 

Erelani smiled weakly at his warm and concerned face.

“There are no easy choices when were at war. The lives you have saved, and those you will go onto save are worth each loss and sacrifice we make; however hard they may be. We must honour those fallen for they gave the world a tomorrow. Every choice you have made has granted us victory and advantages to every step in this journey, every battle. Whether that’s luck, the work of your creators or Andraste I do not know. You are the most amazing women I have ever met, and your strength never fails to amaze me. What the world needed and called for at its most desperate hour, you answered and have not stopped since.”

Placing her cup down  Erelani stretched her hand out putting her small palm into his. “Cullen, I haven't exactly done this alone. I’ve just been the face of a power greater than myself. What we all have accomplished is through this united front. I just hope when the time comes to end this, I can do so without taking more souls with me.” she dropped her gaze and rubbed the marked hand.

Cullen drew closer to her. “It still troubles you?”

She nodded yet avoiding his gaze.

Wrapping his strong arms and drawing her into his protective embrace he kissed the crown of her head. 

“You’ve been to the fade twice and survived, walked away from Haven.... even been to the future! This will not be your undoing. “

The elf drew a deep breath and clung tightly into his hold. They had only just found each other, every moment she had with him was precious. Her heart knew the very real threat of what this magic would finally do to her. Guilt ridden she worried about how he would be left alone when this was over, when the strange magic took her.

“Do not think it" he whispered

She laughed, at  his uncanny insight.

“Besides I already have plans for us” he promised.

“You do?” she grinned 

“ Of course, ”

“Well do I get to hear them?” she questioned

“Only if you promise not to laugh and remember you have luck on your side”

She clutched at the coin around her neck “Well you do have a point there”

“and...” he pressed.

“I promise” she said with her hand on her heart.

“Well, I want you to meet me family” he blushed

“I would love to” she replied eagerly, surprise and happiness washing over her  face, the first real smile he had seen in weeks. 

“Then I would pack us up on our mounts and we would travel to wherever you clan decide to stay after this. I’d convince them that I would protect you, though we both know you’d protect me. I’d be of service anyway I could and ask their blessing to travel with them if that’s what you wanted of course”

Erelani smirked,” you’d live among the Dalish?”

“Wherever you go I'll follow. We could have an  aravel , I could try my hand at crafts or  halla keeping? Or is it guarding?? I’d make you cheese and cook for you?” he laughed

“Whilst that is a beautiful thought, how about a compromise. That cottage you spoke of instead of a month away why don’t we build our own halfway between our families. You can cook and make cheese and I can grow things. We could make wine and spend our days growing older, slower and rounder whilst teaching our nieces and nephews about the war and our peoples”

Cullens grin grew brightly “Just nieces and nephews?”

“Do you want children?” she questioned, and he shrugged his broad shoulders

“I think I do, but that may not be possible. Does that bother you?” he said

“I had never even thought of the prospect of having children. Yet since I have met you many things have changed. I can't imagine bringing a life into this world as it stands. But when this is over, I'd be very willing to try” she teased as she ran her finger down his nose and kissed the tip. He squeezed her tighter and pressed his lips to hers. 

“We could get one of those Fereldan dogs you like so much.” she encouraged

“A Mabari” he said his eyes lighting up.

“Yes Mabari!, that’s the word. We could call them fluffy or cuddles. You could teach them to do tricks and I could get them to help me dig up the garden. It’s a win win” she laughed.

“You want to name a war hound Fluffy? Makers breath …. you know what, fine I like this idea. We’d need a guest room for all the visitors, let's be honest were never going to get much peace. A huge plot of land to house your clan when they  come to stay.” he mused

“A chess board and an enormous bed! Hmm plenty of woodland where we would largely be undisturbed by strangers and I could find us fresh herbs” she continued

“That would be something” he replied as he gathered her tighter in his arms.

“ Oh, and a really deep bath!” she concluded as he grinned wickedly at the thought of her in the water.

“I suppose I should get to work” he grumbled, he had no desire to leave  her, but duty  called, and he had already chased away a dozen runners. 

“I’ll see you this evening” she encouraged before kissing him farewell.

The first day back in  Skyhold had been uneventful after a council meeting,  Erelani had been free to spend the day with her family and clan, the distraction was good, and she found her strength and resolve renewed.  Skyhold was now more than just a symbol of the inquisition it was home and safety. It housed everyone she cared for and it stood for something so much more than she could imagine.  Erelani thought back to her morning with Cullen and beamed. The thought of a future any kind of future with the man she loved was enough to drive her on and she held onto his words with a secret smile and determination to survive whatever life threw at her. 

As the sunset over the  Frostback Mountains  Erelani made her way up the steep stone steps taking solace in her surroundings when she noticed a flurry of activity at the  Skyhold gates. She watched from the privacy of the battlements as Lae Hawke wrapped her arms around a pretty, small fellow  dalish woman on the courtyard and embraced her wholly in an emotional reunion. 

“Thats Merrill” Cullen whispered as he seemingly materialised from thin air and came and stood next to her, his arms braced against the wall mirroring her relaxed pose as they watched the romantic exchange. 

“I’ve heard all about her from Hawke, it's nice to put a face to the name. I never thought I'd see Hawke with such a soft side.” she grinned

“They've been together for years, the two haven't parted since the events  of Kirkwall . I heard they married soon after. Can't have been easy in Merrill’s position, with her wife caught in yet another fray” he smiled aware of the similarities.

“I don’t think I'd have survived breaking her heart, by making her a widow”  Erelani whispered as she rested her head upon his shoulder. 

Cullen wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. “You made the right call”

She sighed and nodded solemnly.

“Shall we retire for the night?” he asked

She smiled before giving another look at the loving embracing women below.

“Lets” she  agreed before taking his hand and leading him to her chambers.


End file.
